Valves are commonly used in conjunction with many appliances for regulating the flow of fluid. For example, gas valves are often incorporated into gas-fired appliances to regulate the flow of gas to a combustion chamber or burner. Examples of such gas-fired appliances may include, but are not limited to, water heaters, furnaces, boilers, fireplace inserts, stoves, ovens, dryers, grills, deep fryers, or any other such device where gas control is desired. In such gas-fired appliances, the gas may be ignited by a pilot flame, electronic ignition source, or other ignition source, causing combustion of the gas at the burner element producing heat for the appliance. In many cases, in response to a control signal from a control device such as a thermostat or other controller, the gas valve may be moved between a closed position, which prevents gas flow, and an open position, which allows gas flow. In some instances, the gas valve may be a modulating gas valve, which allows gas to flow at one or more intermediate flow rates between the fully open position and the fully closed position. Additionally or alternatively, valves are used in one or more other applications for controlling a flow (e.g., a flow of a fluid such as a liquid or gas, or a flow of other material).